


Not that Insane

by namjoon_oppa



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoon_oppa/pseuds/namjoon_oppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NEW FANFIC BUT I WILL BEGIN WRITING THIS AFTER I FINISH MY SECOND CHAPTER. IM SO SORRY BUT I HAD TO BEGIN THIS BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE STARTS ONE :(( :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not that Insane

**Author's Note:**

> NEW FANFIC BUT I WILL BEGIN WRITING THIS AFTER I FINISH MY SECOND CHAPTER. IM SO SORRY BUT I HAD TO BEGIN THIS BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE STARTS ONE :(( :)

_Before I knew it,_

 

_I shot him._

 

_I've had enough of this bullshit._

_It's about fucking time I fight back._

 

_In my mind, I didn't give two shits about the consequences._

_But now that he's dead,_

 

_Holy shit...._

 

_What the fuck have I done?_

 

* * *

 

Nathan Prescott shot Mark Jefferson after mentally abusing him for money. He shot Jefferson right in front of his wife, causing her to call the police. Disowned by his father, he was sent to jail for a while, yet inmates started to complain he was going insane and they can't handle that bullshit.

So, Nathan Prescott was sent to an Asylum; the insane asylum to be specific. There he will meet varies of different people with different problems. All seems to be dangerous but he gets attached to Max Caulfield.

Max Caulfield who was allegedly raped and as for revenge, she murdered her rapists one by one. Frightened at first, but when Nathan knew her story, she became his closest colleague.

**Author's Note:**

> Caulscott and Life is Strange AU & American Horror Story inspired.
> 
> No time travelling, no school, all events will take place in an Asylum and other events in Arcadia Bay.


End file.
